


Two Men, One Bed

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Sharing a bed trope indulgent writing.





	1. Room 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio spend time sharing a room, a bed, and then each other.

  


“We should go camping.” Gladio grumbled as they walked to the hotel pay office. The Haven was only a quick car ride away and on normal nights he would have agreed with Gladio. But it was the middle of the night, the daemons were out in full force and Ignis was sure that if they got attacked one more time, the Regalia would need to be towed. They barely had enough money to get it repaired without going on more hunts.

“I’m all sticky and gross,” Noctis grumbled and put an end to any further grumbling from Gladio even though he was still frowning deeply.

Ignis talked to the attendant and turned around with two key cards in his hands. “They have limited rooms.” Ignis handed one key card to Noctis that Prompto quickly grabbed from his grasp.

“Dibs on the shower!” Prompto said and started to run. 

“Hey!” Noctis ran after him. There was the sound of him warping and Prompto yelling.

Gladio grunted. “Let the brats fight over their shower. I guess we’re sharing one.” Ignis nodded. 

“Agreed. I could use a shower.” Ignis started to walk toward their room with Gladio at his side. “I hope they have enough hot water.”

Gladio grunted and covered his mouth. Ignis saw the smirk but was too tired to say anything about it. He was glad that he didn’t have to cook for the evening and not have to listen to Prompto talk in his sleep or Noct kick him again. 

He was looking forward to sleeping in a bed by himself for a change.

That was until he opened the door and saw only one small double bed in the room. His heart sank as Gladio sat on the bed and grunted as he took off his shirt. “You have the shower first,” Gladio said. “I’ll fetch us food and make sure the two trouble makers have food.”

Ignis nodded as he put his bag down near the bathroom door. “Sounds like a plan. Ensure you fetch me some Ebony. I could use a fix.”

“Regular or Vanilla flavoured?” Gladio asked as he stood up, and made no move to put on a shirt. If he had been allowed to run around naked, Ignis was sure that Gladio would.

“Regular.” Ignis said as he examined the bathroom. It was small but it would do. It was better than trying to wash up in a cold river or try to sponge bath in the small tent.

“Be right back,” Gladio said as he walked out, still not putting on a shirt. He thought of calling him back so that he could head out into the small rest stop with some decency but knew that Gladio would laugh it off.

Showering quickly but thoroughly he was glad that Gladio had been quick with the food and it was waiting for him as he walked out the small bathroom. “They didn’t have any noodles, but they had miso soup stuff and it was pretty good.” He placed a bowl and a six pack of Ebony on the small desk that also served as a table. “I already ate, so here you go. I’m gonna shower.”

The Shields pants were off before he even walked past him into the bathroom.

Gladio was way too comfortable without his clothes on.

He ate the fast-food offering of sustenance and wincing at the amount of sodium that this was adding to his system. Washing it down with Ebony helped him feel somewhat more relaxed until Gladio stepped out of the bathroom, still dripping wet with no sign of decency at all.

“Could you at least put on some under garments?” Ignis quipped and pushed his glasses up on his face.

“Getting to that. Didn’t bring a clean pair in,” Gladio said without a stitch of shame or sign that he was blushing at all. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers, where he put them on right there shamelessly bending over.

Taking a large gulp of his Ebony, Ignis turned his attention to his phone for a bit. There was a text from Noctis complaining that Prompto had used all hot water and Prompto complaining that the prince was hogging the bed. He ignored them and turned to see that Gladio had taken up the head of the bed and was reading from a red covered book.

He now had to contemplate how they were going to sleep. There wasn’t even a couch to spare. They had shared a bed before so it shouldn’t be an issue but Ignis was a little more concerned now.

Gladio had always turned his eye but being so close to him, had ignited the thoughts that he had about the man. The fact that he couldn’t keep his clothes on, was so proficient in battle and Ignis was not sure if the larger man was flirting with him or not.

He prided himself on being able to read people and situations quite well but somehow, Gladio was no longer easy for him to understand.

Ignis opened his note book and examined his recipe that he discovered on their trip earlier. He was anxious to try the meal out as it was a new seafood dish and he did enjoy crab. He examined maps and reports until his eyes blurred and he had to blink to clear them. 

“You should come to bed before you fall to the floor,” Gladio voice rose from the bed after he shut his book with a snap and then followed it by a loud yawn. He stretched and scratched his stomach. “Let’s take advantage of the bed.”

Ignis felt his face heat up at the thought of how he would like to take him up on those words. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table, as he quickly gained back his composure and focused on how he was going to get comfortable in the small bed. “Ah, yes. Agreed. Is there another pillow?” He currently only saw the one under Gladio’s head. He hoped they didn’t have to use their bag as a pillow.

“Saw an extra one in the closet.” Gladio wiggled on the bed to get himself under the blankets. 

The action of retrieving the pillow was a good enough distraction to allow himself not to think about the man in the bed that he was going to share. When he turned again, Gladio was over to the left side as far as the large man could fit. 

Ignis had always noted that Gladio did prefer the right side of the bed but always seemed to allow him that side of the bed or tent when they were together. He wondered if that was how he tried to compensate for taking over most of the bed with his large size. Gladio had his back to him by the time he came over with his very impressive back with the large tattoo on display.

Pushing back the thoughts of running is fingers over the inked lines, he crawled into the bed, pulled the blanket over himself and turned his back into the other man. He only had a few moments before sleep took him. The battle and travel were rather exhausting and the bed was a lot more comfortable that it appeared.

It was midnight when warm hands rested on his hips and warm breath on his neck. Gladio was a furnace and always gave off a lot of heat. The blankets were bunched up on him. Ignis wasn’t sure if he should elbow him or continue to let him use him as a source of heat.

He decided that he didn’t mind being held and leaned against the other man. It was something that he was getting used to when they slept in the tent as there was limited room. Someone always throws an arm around another or a leg. It was nothing new. They had ignored each other's morning issues and never spoke about it. 

But this time, it was not a morning issue. It was the middle-of-the-night issue as Gladio pressing against his back, holding his hips close and growing against him. 

This has happened before and once Gladio had settled down, he went back to sleep and there was no longer an issue when he woke in the morning to ensure breakfast was made for them.

Gladio’s hands burned against him making it very hard for Ignis to resist grinding against the larger man and giving in to his more primitive urges. Ignis figured it was the fighting and adrenalin that was getting to him. He hadn’t had time to relieve himself properly with their busy travel and always being around the other men of the group. Having a quick tug in the shower was not nearly enough for all the energy build up to be dissipated.

Ignis took some deep breaths and tried to center himself -- tried to focus on getting back to sleep instead of the pressure against his back.

It didn’t work.

Warm and slightly chapped lips pressed against his neck and the hand on his hips squeezed him harder. Ignis could no longer resist and rocked back against the other man. 

He knew that he should pull away. Ignis knew that he should keep the distance. Ignis knew he should grab the blanket and move to the floor but he felt … comfortable, safe, and needed in Gladio’s arms.

“Fuck,” Ignis muttered under his breath as he tilted his head in a manner that allowed the lips more access to the sensitive parts of his throat as he didn’t want him to stop.

The Shield actions stopped. The hand on his hip did not move, but lessened their grip. His lips stopped kissing him and instead spoke his name. “Ignis?” His voice was so soft and almost like he was out of breath.

“Don’t stop,” Ignis breathed back. Moving a hand to cover Gladio’s to keep his hand pressed against him. “Not now.”

“You sure?” Gladio’s breath was close to his ear and sounding shallow and strained. 

“By the Six, man. If you stop, I will strangle you,” Ignis growled. His outburst caused Gladio to laugh in his ear. 

“Demanding. I like that.” Gladio pressed against his back and then chewed on his ear. Ignis groaned at this treatement. “You smell good.” The sound of his voice in his ear was enough to send shivers straight to his core. 

Ignis turned his head and sought out his mouth for a kiss. It was demanding as he twisted in his arms so that they were face to face now. He reached into Gladio’s mess of dark hair and gripped it firmly as he crashed his mouth into his. Gladio returned the kiss in kind, causing Ignis to melt into him. 

Ignis never realized how large Gladio’s hands were and it made him feel like he was being manhandled. “Shiva’s grave,” Ignis whimpered as he pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath. He pressed his forehead against the larger man. 

“I’d rather not be compared to compare to a ice cube,” Gladio grumbled back.

Ignis loosened his grip in his hair and moved down to his cheek to rub the stubble there. “Ifrit’s flames then.”

Gladio snorted and smiled. “That describes you better.”

It was so quick and smooth. The smile tugged at the strings inside of him that were already pulled taunt. A whimper Ignis had not permitted left him.

Very unbecoming.

Gladio was kissing him again. It was softer than their earlier crashing of lips but still had a large amount of devotion, feeling and power. 

And the whimpering continued and his hips thrust forward to meet Gladio’s firm cock that was pressing insistently against his.

They stopped kissing but the breathing remained heavy. Ignis couldn’t get enough breath into his lungs. The continued closeness was overwhelming; groin to groin, chest to chest and it was the only place in all of Eos that he wanted to be.

Ignis found that he couldn’t speak.

Gladio was the one to speak in his stead. “I want you.”

The whimpering occurred again. Ignis had to get that under control. He ground his groin into the Shields again and tried to say something but the damn words were lost in sounds that were very unbecoming.

“Fuck,” Gladio growled through clenched teeth. “You’re going to drive me over the edge.”

Words were finally able to form out of him and they were foolish ones. “I think I’ve already fallen.”

That statement cause Gladio to let out a heavy groan and Ignis shivered in response. “Damn, you and your way with words.”

“I have a few more that involve you removing your clothing and putting that hand back on my hips,” Ignis breathily said. 

“I like those words.” Gladio grumbled and both his hands were on his hips, tugging at his shirt and pants. Ignis enjoyed the confusion of hands and clothes until they were both naked, sheet no longer covering them as the jostled for position on the bed until they finally settled with Gladio on his back and Ignis sitting on top of him.

Even in the dim lighting of the room, Ignis could make out the details of his scars and the smug grin on the Shields face. Ignis had his hands firmly pressed against his chest and was very aware of the closeness of the heat in his groin to the other man’s. Gladio’s hands were again firmly holding his hips and encouraging a slow rocking motion.

“I don’t think we have the preparations to continue much beyond this.” Ignis tried his hardest to keep his voice steady but with each forward rock but his voice shook.

“I can wait for that,” Gladio said. “I can think of other ways to make you lose your composure.” The Shield thrust his hips sharply into him. Ignis gasped and retaliated by twisting one of Gladio’s nipples. He was glad to hear him grunt and his grip lessen for a brief moment. “You’re a tease.”

“I’ve been called much worse,” Ignis said as he now rubbed the nipple that he had twisted, feeling how it stayed hard under his touch. 

“I’m sure you have,” Gladio grumbled. One of his hands reached up and wrapped around his arm pulling him down into a searing kiss. It was brief. “I want to know if you taste as good as you smell.”

Ignis pressed his forehead against his shoulder and groaned. “I’m going ot have to gag you if you keep talking like that.” He hated how needy he sounded.

“Kinky,” Gladio voice and small chuckle afterward caused that shiver to run through him again. Ignis took advantage of the position and licked his throat and nibbled on his adam apple. That rewarded him with a firm squeeze of his ass and Gladio tilting his head back. “Super kinky.”

“You have no idea,” Ignis whispered into his ear as he chewed on his ear lobe for a moment. 

Gladio left out a growl and Ignis was lost in a whirl of motion. He was pushed over, lifted up, and turned around so that he was no longer near Gladio’s face but the member that he had normally seen flaccid was now erect and in his face.

And he was impressed. 

He was glad that Gladio was unable to see his face because he was sure he was showing some impressions that he didn’t want him to see as he tried to figure out how much of it he could fit in his mouth.

As Ignis was contemplating going in for a taste, Gladio beat him to it and a very warm tongue ran along the vein of his cock. He held his breath for a moment as he froze at the attention. Gladio tongue was quite talented. Ignis collapsed at the attention and his cheek rested against the large thigh. One of his large hands squeezed his thigh and the other one his ass as he sucked on him.

It was horribly distracting.

Gladio’s cock twitched in front of his face and Ignis realized that he should be returning the favour. He gasped and made other unbecoming noises as Gladio worshiped him. He hummed as he moved his face closer to the large cock and licked the throbbing flesh.

Tasting the Shield caused Gladio to change his tactics on Ignis cock and he ‘hummed’ against Ignis’ member. Ignis cried out and pressed his mouth against Gladio’s thighs and refrained from biting him. Ignis was not expecting or him to be that good at giving a blow job.

How was he expected to focus on Gladiolus delicious dick? He chuckled internally at the thought of that alliteration, that he would most definitely use later on him. He decided to let Gladio do the work for now as there was no way that he could focus on giving a proper blow job with the attention that Gladio was giving him.

“You’re good,” Ignis whimpered as he rocked his hips and fucked Gladio’s mouth focusing on his rhythm and the sounds that he were making were beyond lewd. The tingling in his core became beyond his control and he took in a sharp gasp. He tried to let out a warning that he was going to come but it was too quick and too late for it as he arched and came. 

Gladio grunted and his grip increased. He didn’t take his mouth off of him and kept sucking through his orgasm. Ignis tried to stop his whimpering and moaning as he came down from the orgasm high. He lay panting against Gladio’s thigh and gathering his senses back. Gladio finally let Ignis cock slip out of his luscious mouth. “You taste like Ebony.”

“I hope you do not taste like Cup of Noodles.” Ignis responded before he took Gladio’s cock in his hand and swallowed the head and sucked earnestly. He did taste a little salty but thankfully not as salty as the Shield’s favorite meal. Ignis was thrilled with the grunting and squirming underneath him. Gladio’s hands resumed massaging his ass as Ignis worked in earnest on getting Gladio to come.

Ignis rather enjoyed the feeling of the cock in his mouth and experimented with different sucking techniques, licking and nibbling. All got a wonderfully different response and all would have been better if he could see Gladio’s face. 

“Oh shit.”

That was the response he wanted as he took the cock as deep as he could in his mouth. He quickened the motion even though it hurt his jaw and the action was causing tears to come in his eyes. He figured he wouldn’t have to for much longer and he was right. The grunt and the tightening of every tight muscle that was touching him gave him the cue to prepare for the oncoming rush.

And that is what it was.

He tried to swallow the bitter liquid but it was never his favorite thing to taste but it was something that he would tolerate. Some of it spilled out of the corners of his mouth and he was forced to gasp for air and pull away from his twitching cock. He kissed and lapped at the red tip until he could hear Gladio calm into a relaxed but heavy breath.

As hard as it was to move, it was required, so Ignis rolled over and twisted himself around so he could lay beside Gladio. He was quickly swept into his large arms and into a flavourful kiss. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Gladio said. “Jacking off in the shower does not cut it like the real thing.” His calloused hands rubbed his back and then rested against his hip again. 

“Agreed,” Ignis said and lazily ran his hand over Gladio’s chest, following the lines of ink. “We shall have to prepare for the next encounter.”

“Darn right. I want to see how I can undo you even further,” Gladio boasted as he kissed Ignis forehead. A nice gesture that made his heart flutter in a manner that he was not accustomed too.

“I will be more prepared next time.” Ignis closed his eyes and didn’t bother to fetch the blanket. Gladio was enough to keep him warm.

“I’ll take that challenge,” Gladio returned. Ignis grunted in response but said nothing more as the adrenaline and exhaustion had taken its toll on him. He would make sure that it was more of a challenge to get the reactions next time. He had to make plans to ensure that it was more of a chore for the man.

He would have to make sure that Gladio ate more fruit though. He was rather salty, after all.


	2. Room 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough encounter in Room 5.

  


Gladio stomped on the last moving MT with a triumphant yell. Noctis was hauling up Prompto who looked a little scorched from a fire attack. Ignis was shaking his hands and looking directly at him.

“I believe we're done here,” Ignis said and brushed his hands over his pants. “I think we should find a hotel for the night.”

Gladio was about to protest as he could see the smoke of a Haven just a stone throws away but Prompto jumped for joy and nearly feel onto the ground again. Noctis was laughing at him and helped him stand up again. “I seriously need a bath!” Prompto whined. 

Ignis stood near him and gave him a look that made Gladio protest any thought of camping for the night. He licked his lips and started to walk to the car. “Can we get our own beds for the night?” He knew what the answer was going to be.

“I think we deserve a little luxury,” Ignis said as he pulled out the car keys. 

“Sweet!” Prompto said as he ran ahead. “That means Mr. Cling can keep his hands to himself!”

“Hey!” Noctis protested with a pout. “I can’t help what I do in my sleep!”

“Yeah, right!” Prompto said with a large grin. “I’m totally calling dibs on the shower first, bro.”

“Whatever,” Noctis protested and slumped into the car seat, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. “See if you can beat me.” Prompto pulled out his camera and took a few pictures of the prince pouting only causing him to pout deeper.

Gladio rolled his eyes and slapped Noctis shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Noct. Your hygiene will always be better than chocobo butt.”

Prompto literally squawked and turned around in the seat as Ignis started to drive. “You’re one to talk, Behemoth breath.”

The rest of the ride to Old Lestalium was full of insults, Ignis drinking a full can of Ebony and Noctis pouting lessening. They went to the food carts and ate first before getting a room, with two beds each. Noctis and Prompto raced to their room, arguing loudly about the shower.

Gladio could feel Ignis presence beside him. He reached to his side and rested his hand against the advisors back. “Ready to hit the sack?”  
“Hardly,” Ignis drawled as he held up the key for the room. “I plan on keeping you awake for a couple more hours.”

“Promise?” Gladio started to walk while and ushered Ignis forward.

“Indubitably,” Ignis said. “After watching you manhandle those MT’s…” His voice trailed but Gladio could hear the lust in his voice. Ignis hand was even shaking slightly as he tried to get the key in the door.

Gladio loved his effect on the advisor. Ignis tried numerous times to keep a level head on their relationship and Gladio reveled in how it aggravated the normally level and calm headed individual lose control. The advisor even tried to say that they could not continue and they had to focus on ensuring that they keep Noct safe. That didn’t last but one battle and a night at camp with Ignis grinding against him and being rather grumpy until the next time that they could afford a hotel stay.

As soon as the door was closed, Gladio was pushed against the wall and Ignis was kissing him and a hand furiously trying to undo his pants. “You have such brute strength,” Ignis stated as he pulled away from the kiss. He had both his hands under Gladio shirts and lifted. Gladio had no issues with removing his shirt. “Tossing them around like dolls.” Ignis was breathless and his face flushed. 

It was good look on him.

Gladio let Ignis fumble with his clothes to the point where he was wearing only his boxers with his pants pooled around his boots. Gladio decided it was time to be the more rational one. One of Ignis hands was down the bank of his boxers and the other was pressed against his chest. Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis and started to waddle towards the nearest bed as quickly as his bound feet would let him. Their mouths did not part until Ignis could no longer back up any further and fell onto the bed.

Ignis let out a gasp as he was forced to let go of the Shield. Gladio looked down at him and grinned. “Anxious, today, huh?”

“Do you need more of a hint?” Ignis said as he leaned up on his elbows.

“Nah,” Gladio said. “I need you to get out of your clothes though.”

Gladio took a step back and was able to kick off his boots and pants in enough time to see that Ignis had removed his clothes. Ignis face was flushed, his lips wet and his eyes sparkling as he settled back down on the bed. “Better?”

“Oh yeah.” The shield drawled as he straddled Ignis pushed him down onto the much too hard mattress. He kissed the advisor, demanding his mouth and full attention as he lay atop of him. There was no doubt about it that he was wound up as Gladio could feel his hard erection pressing against his stomach. Ignis hands went into his hair, threading into it and clenching it into a fist. Gladio felt the Advisors leg wrapped around him and he could feel the foot pressed against his back. 

There was something that was to be said about how flexible he was.

Gladio already knew how to work it to his advantage.

He wrapped his arms under Ignis back and lifted him. The leg wrapped tighter around him as Gladio easily carried him to the desired position on the bed and let him down hard enough that he bounced.

“Like that?” Gladio asked.

“By the Six,” Ignis whimpered as he caught his breath before their lips crashed together and they ground their groins together. Ignis moaning and arching into him in ways that went straight to Gladio’s core. 

“Let me get the stuff.” Gladio hand to untangle himself from Ignis who was insistent on hanging on to him. He wrested Ignis hands into his own and thrust them over his head. “I want to fuck you good and hard. Stay like this until I can get the stuff.”

“Of course,” Ignis was trying to steady his voice but was failing. Gladio loved to hear that crack in his voice and finding new ways to do it.

“Can I trust you to stay still?”

Ignis firmed his lips into a line and nodded. His arms were shaking as Gladio moved off of the advisor. He was a wonderful sight; Ignis legs spread wide, his cock hard and leaking against his firm stomach, his chest heaving as if he was trying to catch his breath.

A very tasty image.

Gladio went about getting the lube and condoms that they kept a good supply of now. Blowjob and handjobs were good for quick runs into the woods “collecting mushrooms” but when they had a moment, there was nothing like a good fuck. 

He turned to see Ignis barely able to keep his hands over his head. There was a whine from him as he spread his legs more as an invitation. Gladio licked his lips as he knelt between his legs, quickly putting one of the advisors legs over his shoulder and pushing the other one to the side to allow him easier access.

Ignis lowered his hands from over his head and reached for Gladio. The shield grabbed his hands and thrust them back up over his head. “Ah, ah! What did I say?”

“You are too slow,” Ignis actually whined. He sounded like he had learned it from Noctis.

“I can go slower if you don’t keep those hands out of my way.” Gladio smirked as the other man continued to pout. Gladio let his wrists go and he kept them over his head with his lips pursed tightly together and used one of his feet to kick him in the ass.

“Get on with it then,” Ignis murmured through clenched teeth. Gladio decided that despite the kick, he was going to continue on. He was much to wound up himself to play the denial game. That would have to wait until they got a room at Altissa after the Prince got married. Then he can spend all the time in the world frustrating Ignis into a pile of goo.

Gladio sat back on his heels and got the lube open with an expert flick of his thumb. Ignis’ arms twitched and his hands clenched into fists but remained in place above his head.

Licking his lips and concentrating on covering one of his fingers with some of the slick liquid.

Ignis twisted his hips in a manner that allowed him easier to access to his entrance. Quickly moving his finger do probe at the entrance and position his body so that he was hovering over Ignis. 

Ignis moved his hands from over his head; one on each of Gladio’s legs. He stopped moving his hand. “You will get no more until you put your hands over your head again.”

Ignis tried to push against his finger but Gladio pulled his finger out all the way. The protest whine and look on his face nearly made him laugh. He settled for an amusing chuckle and watched as Ignis put his hands back up over his head. “I loathe you.”

“Same here, Iggy.” Gladio pushed his finger inside of Ignis again and not as gently as last time. Ignis hands were back on his legs in a hard slap and he rocked against his fingers. 

Using his other hand he grabbed one of Ignis hands and thrust it up over his head, unable to reach his other hand. “Defiant,” Gladio grunted and twisted his finger experimentally inside of him until he found the softer spot inside of him that made Ignis buck his hips and open his mouth in a silent gasp. The advisors hand on leg gripped hard and his blunt nails dug in sharply that Gladio was sure there were going to be marks there. Ignis cock was leaking over his abs and his whole body was shaking as if he was going to come. Gladio didn’t want him to come until he was set inside of him so he let up on massaging his prostate. He worked on stretching Ignis instead and was glad when he was able to catch his voice again. His moans and sounds were never loud but they were there. Gladio was going to make him loud … eventually.

When Gladio thought they were both ready, he leaned back, pulling his fingers out of him and reaching for the condom. He tore open the packet and pulled out the wrapping and unrolled on his cock. Ignis was looking at him hungrily and it was a nice look on his face. 

He wanted to see that look more often.

“I’m gonna have to borrow Prompto’s camera one night,” Gladio whispered as he lined himself up, holding one of Ignis legs snug to his shoulder and the other holding his cock towards Ignis entrance.

Ignis started to protest but Gladio cut him off by pushing inside of him. 

That, is what bliss looked like. Ignis always made the best facial expressions in bed. The advisors hand that had been on his thigh went to his own cock where he began to fist himself at a furious pace.

Gladio grumbled and reached for the hand and removed it from his cock and thrust it over his head. Ignis fought back with his own grunt in return. “I’m doing all the work,” Gladio grumbled even as Ignis switched his other hand to touch himself again. 

Thrusting himself fully inside Ignis with a final shove, caused Ignis to close his eyes and throw his his head back. He grabbed his other hand and put it over his head, joining his wrist together and holding there with one much larger hand.

“Not until I say so,” Gladio whispered and kissed Ignis. 

The advisor fought back with his hungry kisses and rocked his hips against Gladio. “Then do it already.” He emphasised his eagerness with a forceful thrust of his hips.

“Don’t need to tell me again,” Gladio rumbled and began to thrust earnestly. Ignis felt wonderful wrapped around his cock. The shield clenched his teeth and kept the advisors hands firmly above his head. Gladio enjoyed the sight of every taunt muscle of the chamberlain as he struggled to match his motions but not quite be able to match them; how he pulled at his arms to get himself free from his grasp.  
“Please,” Ignis pleaded with him.

Gladio bound his wrists together with one hand and reached down to grab Ignis hot member in his other. It only took one stroke to push Ignis over the edge.

And that was when Gladio that he had been wrong before; this was the face of bliss. Ignis mouth was open in a silent scream, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were rolled back in his head and his throat was taut … and beautiful.

Gladio thrust once more as he came deep within Ignis and had to fight to keep his eyes open because he didn’t want to miss one moment of watching the advisor come down from his state of bliss. Hovering over top of the other man as they both caught their breath.

Ignis gained his composure back slowly but it came back and Gladio did not move despite how uncomfortable the position was becoming. It was still softer than how he would look after a nights sleep.

“Are you going to move?” Ignis finally said.

“I like it when you look like this,” Gladio returned and leaned down and kissed Ignis. It was much softer and gentler than their earlier kisses. 

“I’m going to get a charlie horse if you keep my leg like that and I am afraid that I think we both start to chafe,” Ignis drawled after the kiss ended. 

“Noted.” Gladio lifted himself off of Ignis with a satisfied grunt. He felt light headed and very much ready to crash but the residue from their encounter and their recent battles was still thick on both of them. “Join me in the shower?”

“Will we both fit?” Ignis asked as he stretched out the leg that had been on his shoulder with a small grimace. 

“I’ll make it work,” Gladio said as he held out his hand to help Ignis off the bed. He noted that the advisors wrists were slightly red from his grip. He tenderly rubbed them. “Sorry about getting rough.”

“Do not be,” Ignis said. “I look forward to having more time to explore this apparent kink I have.” He smiled smugly and started to lead him toward the bathroom.

“So do I.” Gladio smirked back and gave Ignis a hard smack on his bottom. The small yelp he got was well worth being locked out of the bathroom where Ignis showered alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed... so there will be flubs. Enjoy anyway please.


	3. Room 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tries to prove to Noctis that Ignis and Gladiolus are having sex.

Prompto was bouncing on his heels as he stood at the end of the hall and was waiting.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked and rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to catch them at it,” Prompto proclaimed as he stared at Room 15; the room where Ignis and Gladiolus had entered twenty minutes ago.

“You’re an idiot.”

Prompto turned around to look at Noctis with a indigent cry. “I’m not imaging it, Noct.”

Noctis shook his head and blinked his hooded eyes. “Right,” he drawled. “They are totally screwing behind that door right now. Puh-lease.”

“They are totally doing it. Ignis totally had a hickey on his wrist and Gladio had scratch marks on his back,” Prompto said. Noctis raised his hand as if to protest but Prompto cut him off. “Ah-ah! Those marks do not come from battle. Those were from,” he paused and leaned closer to the prince, “sex.”

“Again. You’re an idiot.” Noctis turned around. “Can we go get the food? I’m starving already.”

“After I prove to you that I’m not making this up!” Prompto stomped his foot. “You saw when Gladio slapped his ass.”

Noctis crossed his arms. “Gladio slaps everyone’s ass.”

“He cup-slapped his ass!”

Noctis sneered. “What does that even mean?”

“You know what it means!” Prompto nearly yelled but remembered that he was supposed to be quiet and sneaking up on the two in the hotel room.

“Prompto,” Noctis said and he put his hands on his friend's shoulders. “You’re my best friend, but my Advisor and Shield are not fucking behind those doors.”

The blonds face twisted in a pout and he violently brushed off Noctis hands. “They are and I’ll show you.” It was now or never.

Prompto had suspected that there was something going on in the last couple of weeks with those two. He wondered if there had always been something between them. They had been close to each other but he did not suspect that they were that close until he saw the scratches. Gladio had taken off his jacket and had rolled his shoulders, and that is when Prompto saw the scratches. They were totally not from a sabertusk, no matter what Gladio said and the mark on Ignis wrist was totally not from a leach. There were a lot of other things too; like how they looked at one another, the way that Gladio was missing his underwear in the morning and the way that Ignis adjusted his glasses when he looked at the shield.

And he was going to prove it when he opened the door.

Ignoring the protests from Noctis, he swung open the door on room number fifteen and yelled, “You two are having sex!” He pointed accusingly at the two men in the room … that were not having sex.

Gladio was on the bed, propped up on one of his elbows, with his head in one hand, and a book in the other. Ignis was sitting in a chair with his notebook open and scribbling in it with his pen.

They hadn’t even removed their shirts.

Gladio snorted and smirked. “Ignis! You should have told me. I would have put my book down.”

“Apologies,” Ignis said with a subtle but amused lit. “I will have to remember that for next time.” Both of the men’s smiles grew wider and they looked like they were just holding back their laughter until Ignis spoke one more word. “Dear.”

Gladio dropped the book and threw his head back with laughter that Prompto was sure could be heard all the way down to the lobby. Ignis brought a hand to his mouth but his laughter was still heard. Beside him, Noctis was snickering as he slapped his back. “Come on, Prom. I’ll let you get that rice curry thing for dinner.”

The prince started to lead the pouting blond away from the door and reached to close it behind him. “Don’t forget the ebony!” Ignis called after them. 

Prompto shuffled down the hall. “Told you.” Noctis said as he grinned at his very red face.

“Can we just go now,” Prompto said as he scrubbed his cheeks. “I want to forget this ever happened.”

“Now, what have we learned about jumping to conclusions?” Noctis asked as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“That I should not do it,” Prompto pouted as they walked out of the hotel. “I was so sure.” Prompto let his voice trail as they headed to the market.

Back in the hotel room, Gladio had stopped laughing. “Kid’s sharp.”

“He is,” Ignis pondered. “We are going to have to be more careful about leaving evidence.”

“I can refrain from giving you a hickey if you clip those nails of yours,” Gladio stated as he settled with the book on the bed. 

There was a long moment of comfortable silence between the two men until Ignis finished writing in his notebook. He looked over to the shield on the bed. “You are still planning on fucking in the shower later, are you not?” Ignis asked as he adjusted his glasses. Gladio smirked as he saw Ignis cheeks coloured pink.

“Right through the tiles,” Gladio responded with a wink.

“Excellent.” Ignis turned on his phone. “I hope they hurry with the food. I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Prompto. Well, maybe they will tell them eventually that they are a couple. Once they figure out they are a couple, that is.


	4. Room 6-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two can't keep their hands off each other already. Oh. Em. Gee.

Gladio had Ignis pressed face first against the wall. The advisor was naked and make the most delicious sounds. Ignis had been naked when he had returned with a six pack of beer and some Ebony. The lanky man was standing by the mirror, looking at some bruises that he had gained on his side. Gladio’s brain short circuited at the sight of Ignis leaning slightly forward with the dim light of the room. There was nothing about him that Gladio didn’t like. 

Slamming the door shut behind him, he dropped the drinks, and charged. He grabbed the advisor from behind, pushed him roughly against the wall and started to kiss his neck. Ignis started to protest with talk of supper and Noctis, but Gladio was hearing none of it. The advisor tried to move away from his kiss but Gladio was not going to have none of it. He quickly put his hand around Ignis throat and held his chin firmly in his large hands. 

Ignis gasped and arched against him. 

Gladio wished he had taken his pants off as soon as he got in the room. He had removed his jacket earlier as it was way too hot in Old Lestallum to walk around with it on. “You stand there naked and you expect me not to ravish you?”

“Gladio,” Ignis whimpered. Actually whimpered. That hit Gladio harder than a fist ever could. He growled and gripped his throat even tighter as Ignis muscles tensed and shook against him. 

Looking down at Ignis body as he turned his head to the side and admired how his muscles were taut and ready. His cock already hard and pressed against his stomach and the horrible wallpaper of the hotel. Ignis body was always very responsive but this was quick. He was shaking slightly and his breathing shallow.

“I could fuck you right here,” Gladio growled as he raked his teeth against his throat as he tilted his head. 

“Please,” Ignis whimpered as he allowed himself to be manhandled by the shield. Gladio pushed his groin against the perfect bare ass. 

He really wanted to get out of his pants.

Gladio pulled away, letting him go so he can open himself up and free himself so that he could fuck the man. Ignis slumped and spread his legs slightly as he looked over his shoulder; his green eyes were dark and lust filled.

Gladio really wasn’t going to have to borrow Prompto camera because that was a look that deserved to be framed.

The shield fumbled a bit as he pulled out a small foil packet from his back pocket. It was quick as he slid it over his cock. Ignis tightened his buttocks and made a small grunt. “Hurry it up now. We don’t have all night.” 

Gladio was always one to say that actions spoke louder than words and this was one of those moments. Standing up firmly behind him again, holding his cock with one hand and the other hand gripping Ignis hips. With a grunt he pushed inside of Ignis. He was tight, warm and it was the best feeling of the world. 

He would never get tired of fucking him.

Ignis’ arched against him. There was a whimper and a moan that Gladio wished he could swallow. He moved one of his hands to cup his jaw again so he could turn the advisors head. He continued to thrust into Ignis as pressed him into the wall. Ignis was straining against his tug and was not turning his head. Gladio used more force but Ignis was not budging. 

“Being stubborn,” he grunted and thrust more forcefully inside of him. Gladio used his bulk to pin him against the wall. He knew Ignis was doing it on purpose but he was going to get his way.

Eventually.

“No,” Ignis panted. “Demanding.”

“Same thing,” Gladio grunted in return and a hard thrust that must have hit the sensitive spot inside of him because Ignis threw his head back. It allowed Gladio to get his hand around his throat at keep his head in that position; where he wanted him. Ignis head was now resting against his shoulder and his shallow breath hitched in his throat.

“Fuck,” Ignis breathed and Gladio could feel his adam’s apple move against his fingers. It was so fucking hot that Gladio thought he was going to explode as the feeling in his stomach grew heavy and twisted. Gladio indulged in gently biting the salty skin of the advisors shoulder. 

Ignis body twisted and squeezed around him hard, every muscle going taut along with a silent scream of an organism. It took only two more hurried thrusts before Gladio burst and leaned heavily into the other man. 

Gladio closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Ignis in front of him and under his firm hand. 

“Gladio?” Ignis voice was strained and if he wasn’t so close, he wouldn’t have heard him. “Throat.” The shield suddenly realized how tight his hand was around his throat. He immediately loosened his grip and wrapped his other arm around his waist and shuffled back to the bed where he dropped them both down onto the mattress.

They rolled into a familiar position where they were facing one another. Gladio could see the red marks that he had left not only on Ignis’ hips but on his throat. He kissed them tenderly. “Sorry. You’ll need a potion.”

Ignis raised his hand over his. “Later.”

Gladio hummed but there were things to take care of, beside the condom that was uncomfortably sticky on his dick. “I’m gonna shower.” As much as he wanted to continue to admire his bruises he created and the blissed out look on Ignis face, he knew that there time was limited.

Especially with Prompto being such a snoop lately.

Ignis nodded and put a hand on his throat and rolled onto his back. He raised one of his legs and stretched out. The advisor made a little sound that he made when he was having a good stretch. Gladio refrained from asking him for a round two. He knew the answer would be no as it always was. 

Not that it had ever stopped them.

Gladio went about his shower, shaved, and was feeling pretty good when he got out of the bathroom. Ignis was holding an unopened can of Ebony as he was talking with Noctis and Prompto as it looked like they had just walked into the room. Ignis had put on his casual clothes and had ensure that his collar was buttoned all the way up. That meant that he still had the bruises and hadn’t bothered with a potion.

“I’m starving,” Prompto whined and looked at Gladio. “What was taking you so long?”

Gladio grunted. “Had to shave and make myself look presentable.” He rubbed his chin. “What’cha think?”

“You’ll be hairy again by the end of the night,” Noctis grumbled. “Can we go already?” He rolled his eyes. Gladio wanted to smack the royal ass for being such a brat.

Prompto stopped and froze in spot and stared at the wall. “Oh. Em. Gee. What the hell is that?!”

Gladio and Ignis turned to look at the spot that he was pointing at. Ignis went pale and Gladio forced himself to frown for fear that he was going to burst out laughing.

Noctis wrinkled his nose. “Ew. They didn’t clean the room before you guys took it. Specs, I’m surprised that you didn’t notice it.”

“Well, I’ll get them to send up room service while we go for dinner,” Ignis said, adjusting his glasses quickly.

Ignis looked like he was going to say as he popped open the can of Ebony … one of the six pack that he dropped earlier in his rush to fuck the man into the wall. The can exploded in a spray of dark carbonated coffee drink. 

Gladio couldn’t control his laughter as Prompto screamed falsetto, and dropped to the ground in a panic, Noctis bumped into the wall, and Ignis had a look of utter shock on his face as the black liquid covered his face and soaked his shirt.

If Prompto wasn’t on the floor, he would have told the man to take a picture if he knew that he wouldn’t end up with a dagger in his spleen.

“Well, It appears I need another shower,” Ignis said as he took a large drink from the frothing can. He placed it on the end table and looked down at himself. Gladio couldn’t stop giggling at how serious he looked. The glare that Ignis gave him from behind his dirty glasses made him slap a hand over his mouth.

“If you will excuse me.” Ignis walked stiffly to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. 

Gladio smirked as he slapped his hand on Noctis shoulder. “Let’s go grab food and let Iggy get some dignity back.” Prompto jumped from the floor and looked embarrassed at his over reaction. “And don’t worry, Prompto,” Gladio said as he pointedly look at the blond man, “We’ll make sure room service checks your guy’s room too. If Iggy missed that, just imagine what else is going on in here.”

He was glad that they both looked appropriately horrified as they left the room so that they wouldn’t ask why Ignis was miss an obvious fresh spunk spray across the atrocious pink and green floral wallpaper.


	5. Meldacio Caravan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis falls ill after fighting some bug and Gladio takes care of him.

“Are you alright?” Prompto asked as Ignis weaved and walked erratically after the battles with the incredibly large and toxic bees. 

Ignis put a hand to his face and blinked rapidly. The advisor couldn’t seem to focus on any of them and there was a unsteadiness that was not normal. “Um. I need a …” The rest of the words were lost as Ignis took a half step and dropped to his knees with a pained grunt. Gladio was at his side right away, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his face in his hands. 

Ignis’ green eyes were completely blown.

Gladio looked on the verge of panic as the shield tenderly helped Ignis to his feet and forced a remedy into the advisors hand. Ignis shook his head and pushed Gladio away as they headed back to the car. The shield was not more than one step behind him in case he stumbled again. Noctis had announced that he was starving and there was no way that he was going to stay in a tent after fighting those bugs.

No one argued with the prince.

“You need to get over your fear of bugs,” Gladio gruffly demanded as he crawled into the car and roughly grabbed the back of his seat. “You just about shot me three times because of your squeamishness.” Gladio sounded angry … but he always sounded angry.

“It touched me with that creepy antenna,” Prompto protested and shivered at the thought of it. Bugs really creeped him out. “Did you see the size of the stringer!? It was thicker than my arm!” He waived his arm at Gladio to prove how big and scary the hunt had been for him.

“I had to watch that and your bullets, chocobo brain,” Gladio snapped. He was shaking the back of the seat so hard that Prompto wondered if it was going to break.

“Hey, Specs?” Noctis voice interrupted the argument. 

All attention turned toward the advisor who was sitting behind the wheel. Ignis had not started the car but sat behind the wheel with his hands firmly on the ten and two position. 

“Want me to drive?” Noctis was already out of the car and had opened the driver's door, not really giving Ignis a choice.

And it looked like Ignis was not in the mood to argue as he shakily moved to the back seat.

Gladio watched with a deepening deep frown as Ignis slowly nodded and got out of the drivers seat. “I believe the stinger carried quite a punch.” Ignis tried to explain as he wiped at the beads of sweat on his forehead before sliding into the back seat. He looked as green as his unfocused eyes.

“Iggy?” Gladio asked and moved to pull out another remedy bottle but Ignis shook his head and put a hand over his mouth.

“Let’s get to an inn so I can throw up in a more civilized environment,” Ignis voice cracked as he spoke. Gladio didn’t hesitate to move closer to the advisor and tried to see if he had a fever by putting a hand on his forehead. Ignis pushed him away but Gladio was persistent and Ignis rolled his eyes and let Gladio check him for a fever and pulse. 

“Drive slow, Noct,” Gladio commanded.

“Right,” Noctis responded and started the car. “The closest is Meldacio. Will a caravan do?” He started driving as he didn’t wait for further direction.

“It has a shower and a bed,” Gladio answered for Ignis. “Just drive already.”

“Driving already, geez,” Noctis said, rolling his eyes as focused on the road. Prompto looked back at Ignis who was taking some deep breaths and had his eyes closed. Gladio had pulled the lean man against his side and the shield was running his hand up and down the advisors arm. 

Prompto took a picture of the tender moment.

Gladio gave him a look and Prompto wilted into the seat but it didn’t wipe the smile off his face. He knew there was something between them and this was obvious showing right now. Even Noctis couldn’t deny the evidence in the backseat. Ignis was resting against Gladio’s chest and looked rather comfortable doing so.

It took them about thirty minutes to get there and Prompto got a couple more tender pictures and his life threatened only once by Gladio. He knew that Gladio wouldn’t do anything at the moment because that would have meant disturbing Ignis, who was silently leaning against him and looking quite grey by the time they reached Meldacio.

The drive had been smooth until Noctis went to park and pressed on the brake harder than he intended. The shock of the abrupt stop broke whatever meditation that Ignis had put himself in as he lurched for the door, barely getting it open before falling to his hands and knees and emptying his stomach.

There was nothing but water and bile that came out but the sound he was making make Prompto stomach tighten. Gladio slammed his fist against the back of the drivers seat. “What the hell was that for!?”

“Sorry,” Noctis said sheepishly as he looked over to Ignis who was sounding like he was throwing up his lungs. 

Prompto jumped over the car door and rushed over to the ailing man’s side. He put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a coth to wipe his mouth. “There you go, Iggy.” He looked horrible. Prompto didn’t think he had ever seen Ignis look so ill; his cheeks were flushed, the rest of his skin was grey, his eyes were bloodshot and his lips looked thin and cracked.

He looked like death warmed over and it was the best reason of all to hate bugs.

Ignis took the cloth but he didn’t have time to bring it to his lips as another wave of nausea came over him. 

Gladio knelt down on the other side of Ignis, waited for him to finish heaving, gently rubbing his shoulder, before helping him get to his feet. 

The shield started to give orders. “Get some fresh remedies and see if they have some mint tea so it will settle his stomach. You two will make sure the laundry gets done and clean up this mess.”

Prompto nodded and stayed on his knees on the ground as he watched Gladio help Ignis drag his feet toward the caravan. He looked to Noctis, “I’ve never seen Ignis that sick.”

“Neither have I,” Noctis said as he watched them. Gladio opened the caravan door and lifted Ignis through the door. 

“Why’d you stop like that?” Prompto asked.

“I didn’t do that on purpose!” Noctis defended. “The brake pedal must have stuck or something. We will have to get Cindy to look at it.”

“Lame,” Prompto said and shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t do it on purpose!” Noctis yelled and punched him in the shoulder. 

Prompto was going to punch him back. Gladio came back to the open door of the caravan and yelled at them. “Get your lazy asses moving already!” Noctis and Prompto both jumped and went about what was asked of them.

With the tea bought and the clothing turned into the store owner to launder they both looked to the caravan. “Do you think we should get them some food too?” Prompto asked as he juggled the bags between his hands.

“I think we should wait and maybe stick to cup of noodles for today. I’m sure we have some chicken ones.” Noctis started to walk towards the caravan. “That always settles my stomach even though I’m sure Ignis will complain about the sodium levels.”

“We should go check on them first. Don’t want to set off Ignis to puking again. It sounded so painful,” Prompto winced at the thought of how pained he looked.

Noctis nodded as they continued to walk. “I got more remedies so hopefully they are fresh enough to work.”

Prompto nodded as he opened the caravan door and peeked his head inside. Taking a few more steps in so that he can peer down to the end. The double bed was the one that Prompto and Noctis usually took. Gladio always slept in the spot where the table flattened out into a bed and Ignis would either squeeze in with him or roll a bedroll on the floor.

Ignis always was the last one to bed and the first one to rise in the morning and insist that he never minded sleeping on the hard floor if it meant that he could have a moment of peace in the morning with his cup of ebony.

Gladio was sitting on the bed with Ignis head in his lap and a bucket between his feet. Ignis looked like there was some colour to his face as he was bundled under the blankets. Gladio had his hand in Ignis’ hair and sushed them as they entered. “I finally got him sleeping.” 

“We were going to ask if you wanted food from the vendor or just some cup of noodles.” Noctis whispered as he peered over the stove. He worried his teeth over his bottom lip as if was trying to figure out if there was something else he should be doing.

“Noodles will do,” Gladio said and looked down at Ignis. “We’ll worry about what Iggy can eat after he sleeps more. Throw me another remedy.” 

Noctis obeyed and walked over with another remedy and broke it over his advisor. Iggy groaned and his face screwed up in what could be called a pout before resting again. The whole time, Gladio was stroking Ignis’ hair behind his ear like he was petting a cat.

Prompto peered at the scene from the door. They looked so adorable together and seeing the softer side of Gladio made him smirk. “You’re a big softy at heart, big guy.”

Gladio frowned at him. “Go sleep in the car or something,” he grumbled but did nothing to stop ensuring that Ignis was still resting.

“Ah, man,” Noctis grumbled. “We might as well set up the tent, Prom. We don’t want to disturb Iggy.”

Prom wished they had traveled farther to get to a hotel so they could at least have a room and a shower. There was no way he was going to be able to wash up with Ignis being that sick. He groaned and was about to complain when Ignis face went green, his arm shot out of the sheets and reach for the bucket and he wretched up the water he must have drank earlier.

“Ah, gross,” Noct responded but was obviously concerned. Gladio jumped into action. He ensured the bucket was ready if he had to retch again and rubbed Ignis back. 

“What did you give him?” Gladio growled at Noctis.

“It was a remedy,” Noctis quickly defended. 

“Water,” Ignis croaked and reached his hand forward. Noctis tried to reach for the glass that was on the small table but Gladio slapped his hand back and grabbed it first. He guided Ignis to sit up, so he could guide the glass to his lips. 

“Should I get another?” Noctis asked. Remedy’s always worked and Noctis looked worried.

“No more medicine. Just water,” Ignis said as he pulled the glass from Gladio’s hands. “It must be remedy illness. I did use a lot of them in battle. I shall have to refrain from that potion for awhile. My body seems to be rejecting the magic. More water.”

“Remedy illness?” Prompto whispered. He never heard of such a thing before. He had no idea you could take to many of them.

“That’s a real thing?” Noctis said as he filled the glass to hand back to Ignis. “I thought it was something that you told me as an excuse to live with my bruises.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and drank the water. “It’s a thing, Noct.” He groaned and leaned against Gladio who was rubbing his back. “Stop that! No movements.” He snapped and Gladio stopped his movements but didn’t move away.

“So, anything else we can do?” Prompto asked.

“Close the door and be quiet,” Ignis said and groaned. Ignis shaky hand reached up and rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry. I really am unwell.” His voice trailed off as he leaned against the large man beside him.

Noctis nodded. “Rest up. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Prompto watched as Gladio whispered something in Ignis ear to get pushed away and the normally stoic advisor grumpily curled under the blankets. Noctis ushered Prompto out back into the night with a sigh as he closed the door.

“They do really make a cute couple, don’t ya think?” Prompto asked as they started to head to the food cart. 

“Ew, no. Are you still on that?” Noctis said as he wrinkled his nose and waved his hands at him. 

Prompto rolled his eyes, “Did you just not witness what I witnessed?” He looked back at the caravan. “Gladio was petting Ignis and Ignis was letting him. They are totally not only doing each other, but they are like so in love.”

Noctis face twisted and he sneered. “No way. That would be just gross.”

“Dude?” Prompto stopped walking and put his hands on his hips. It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of the road. “That’s cold.”

“What?” Noctis stopped walking and turned to Prompto.

“So what if they are two guys.” Prompto accused. “I thought you were more open than that.”

“What?” Noctis said and blinked. “No. Not that. It’s because it’s them.” Noctis waved at the trailer.

“Them?” Prompto rolled his eyes. “Because they may be being gay with one another.”

“No. Yes. No, I mean, them! You know. I don’t want to think about it.” Noctis looked at his feet and shuffled. “It’s like thinking about your parents and …” his voice trailed off and he shivered. “It’s kind of gross.”

Prompto took a moment to stare at his friend and process the information that Noctis was saying. His hands were twisting in his pockets and there was a flush to his cheeks. “Oh. Mee. Gee! You think of them like their your mom and dad!”

“No!” Noctis defended quickly. “Just … shut up!” He ducked his head and started to walk away from him. 

Prompto chuckled as he catch up to him. “So, do you think of Iggy as your mom?” He could see how red Noctis face was. He grabbed the prince arm to have him pull away from him. 

“Stop it.”

Prompto couldn’t fight the giggles that were bubbling up. “Do you wonder if Iggy ever calls Gladio, daddy.”

“That is so disgusting!” Noctis shook his head violently. “Ugh, the thoughts make me gag!” He threw himself down in one of the chairs that the cart had for customers to eat from. “I don’t want to think of them that way, okay.”

Prompto couldn’t help but snicker even more at how Noctis face was twisted in disgusted. “It’s not gross to love someone.”

Noctis shook his head at him. “It’s not the love thing. I mean, that part is obvious.” He waved his hand. “But the sex part. That is gross. I don’t want to think about what they do in bed. Why do you want to prove that they are having sex?”

Prompto squinted at him. “What?” He didn’t know Noctis was being so cryptic and confusing about this. He didn’t understand what he was trying to get at.

“What?” Noctis said looking very confused. 

“You don’t mind that they are in love but you are totally squicked out by the thought of them making love?” Prompto tried to piece together what he was getting out of him. 

“Yes!” Noctis yelled, drawing the gaze of a few hunters in the area. He quickly slumped down into the chair. “We don’t need to make a deal out of it if they are,” he swallowed thickly, “making love.” Noctis wrinkled his nose and shook his head violently. “Can we not talk about this?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Prompto said waving his arms in front of himself. “‘That part is obvious?’ the part where they’re in love?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I don’t know when they started … you know … but I don’t want to know. They always are beside each other in everything that they do. That’s what love is right. They text each other stupid things in the middle of meetings, Gladio laughs at all of Ignis stupid puns and they always are at each other’s back.” Noct crossed his arms. “And I really don’t want to think about them like that because, ugh.”

Prompto rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. Noctis always was one that wasn’t into the other conversations that involved sex. He liked talking about video games and movies but didn’t like watching the sex scenes and had always called them unnecessary. Public displays of affection always made his eyes roll and he would walk the other way. Prompto always thought it was because Noctis had to make sure that strange exploits about the young prince having kink would get into the tabloids, so he never made a big deal out it.

“How about we buy some beer so that we can forget about mom and dad screwing each other?” Prompto said and watched as Noctis nose wrinkled again. 

“You’re so gross,” Noctis said and smirked. “Don’t say that again or I’ll tape your mouth shut,” Noct pointed a finger threateningly at him.

Prompto smirked. “I can’t promise anything.” He was glad when Noctis laughed and went to go buy them food and beers.

If Ignis had been there, he would have stopped them after the second beer but Ignis was cuddling with Gladio and trying to keep his stomach calm. It was well past midnight when they were shooed out of their chairs and they stumbled towards the caravan that they couldn’t go into.

Prompto leaned against the side of the caravan. “I want a pillow,” he whined.

“The car is comfy,” Noctis said as he tried to open the car door but it wouldn’t open. “Why won’t it open?”

“Iggy got the keys,” Prompto shrugged as he slid down the side of the building. 

Noctis groaned and staggered to sit down beside him. He looked just as drowsy as I felt. Prompto leaned against the prince and with a silly grin rested his head on his shoulder. “Gotta sleep right here. You’re gonna be my pillow.”

Noctis laughed and wrapped his arm around him. “Jus’ don’t drool on me.”

Prompto grunted and wiggled into a more comfortable position where he could use Noctis lap as a pillow. “I should use you as a pillow,” Noctis protested weakly, “I’m the prince.”

“Prince pillow.” Prompto said as he curled his arms around his legs. 

Prompto was sure that he heard Noctis chuckling as he fell asleep.

The next thing he heard was Gladio barking at him to get up. “Why are you sleeping out here?”

Prompto sat up quickly, forgetting that his arm was twisted around Noctis legs and causing the Prince to yelp and hit his head on the side of the caravan and a sharp pain in his wrist. Gladio laughed at them. “Why didn’t you set up the tent?”

Noctis groaned. “Car was locked.” He rubbed his head as he crossed his legs. “How’s Specs?”

“Much better,” Ignis voice rose from behind Gladio. He was holding a large cup of coffee and sitting in one of the plastic chairs. Prompto would describe him as looking wilted but better. His hair was not as spiky as it was before and his clothes did not look as crisp. He was also holding the cup as if it contained his life. “I was hoping you boys would take care of yourself for breakfast today. I’m still a little shaky.”

“No problem!” Prompto yelled. “I can make toast!”

“Don’t burn it this time. I don’t want to feel like I’m having a stroke after all of this.” Ignis took another sip of his coffee and slumped a little further in his chair. 

“Then Noct better make it. I have to show you the pics I have, Iggy,” Prompto said and plopped down in a chair beside the advisor and pulled out his phone. “I got some awesome shots of the bugs and stuff. It’s a bit icky but it turned out so awesome when you did the lighting bolt shot, the lighting was on point!”

Noctis and Gladio went into the caravan to deal with making breakfast and a hopefully a fresh pot of coffee.

Prompto scrolled through the pics and Ignis peared over his shoulder at him. The shots were really amazing as much as the bugs still grossed him out, they were worthy of being is his top ten of awesome. Also the tender shot of Ignis leaning against Gladio in the back of the Regalia before his life was threatened. “I really like that shot too.”

Ignis hummed and took a sip of his coffee. “You will have to send me that one.” His voice sounded softer than normal.

“Sure thing,” Prompto said as he quickly went to the share feature on his camera. “He took real good care of you.”

“Yes. He did.” Ignis phone beeped and he looked at it to make sure the picture was received and saved on his phone. “But it seems you two had a little bit of issue last night. You still reek of beer and sleeping outdoors. You can catch a cold.”

“We’re adults, Iggy. We were fine and surrounded by hunters here. We ate a healthy dinner. The meat pie has a lot of hidden vegetables. Noct didn’t even notice and we just wanted to make sure that you rested and Gladio did a great job of threatening our lives.”

Iggy chuckled and emptied his cup of coffee with a large gulp. Prompto quickly grabbed the cup from his hand. “I’ll get you a refill. Don’t you move. You deserve rest out of any of us!” Ignis couldn’t protest as he quickly filled up his cup from inside the caravan and avoided the arguing between Gladio and Noctis on how to cook the eggs. 

When he returned, he could see that Ignis was staring at his phone with a heavy frown.

“Here ya go,” Prompto said and noted that he was staring at the picture that he just sent him. Ignis quickly clicked the screen off his phone and set it on the table before taking the cup from him.

Prompto started to ask about him why he was looking so sad about the awesome picture of him snuggling up to Gladio when Noct burst out of the caravan with Gladio was yelling at him about dropping the eggs. Ignis rolled his eyes at the antics and Prompto swore he heard him mutter, “children,” under his breath. The drama of making the breakfast, getting more eggs, burning toast, and causing a scene that would make a story for the hunters to tell for years to come made Prompto forget the question he wanted to ask Ignis.

The next time they fought bugs, the remembered to equip the star pendants so that no one would suffer from remedy poisoning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is the only one allowed to cook real meals and this is the reason.
> 
> I made up the remedy illness but to much of a good thing can cause issues... so...
> 
> And I made Ignis sad.
> 
> Poor boy.


	6. Room 4- Assassins Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's flirting gets him in trouble.

Gladio laid on the hard floor of the hotel room and stared at the ceiling. Ignis was hovering over him and looking down at him. The strategists arms were crossed tightly against his bare chest. He was only wearing the bottom half of the Medjay clothes and had cut an amazing figure in the skimpy attire. 

“Ow.” It was all Gladio could say to the pain that flared across his shoulders. 

He had not been expecting to be flipped when he had put his arm around Ignis shoulders.

“I believe that is where you should stay for the evening since we don’t have a doghouse for you to bed yourself for the night.” Ignis voice was sharp and cold. His green eyes were on fire and there was a tension in his jaw that made Gladio shiver.

He knew what it was about too. “It was just flirting!” He may like Ignis but he liked ladies as well and it was nice to get some feminine attention. “I had no intention of taking any one of them up on anything.”

Ignis lip turned slightly; It was a terrifying look. 

Gladio doubted that he had ever seen Ignis look so angry before, even when he found the stash of rotting vegetables that Noct had been hiding in his gym locker. Ignis straightened his back and squared his shoulders, “Intention has little meaning when it comes to actions.”

Gladio sat up from his prone position and reached for Ignis legs but the advisor was already out of reach and sitting on the bed. He had his back to him and every single muscle was tense and outlined on the advisor's back. “Good night, Gladio.”

Ignis’ cold shoulder made the temperature in the room drop to a level that would have made Shiva ask for a sweater.

The shield sighed heavily as he lifted himself off the floor. His shoulders and back throbbing from the surprise toss as he let himself out. He knew this was not the time to try to talk to Ignis about the flirting.

It was only that.

He rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall and muttered to himself, “I’m such an idiot.” The girls in Lestalium were built and the costumes were an excellent excuse to flirt up a storm. Noctis and Prompto were happily running around pretending to be assassins, and he thought Ignis was happy watching the fair goers, balancing on beams and writing down notes in his book.

He wondered how many of the notes were about his flirting and controlling his anger when he was in public. He really didn’t think it would bother Ignis.

They weren’t a thing. They were just fucking.

Right?

Gladio sat on the bench beside the awful worn out statue of Kenny Crow and frowned at him. “Don’t stare at me like that,” he grumbled to the statue. He leaned his head back and tried to see the stars. He could only see a few in the sky due to the lights of the city. That was why he liked camping better. It was always so peaceful and uncomplicated out there.

There were also no girls for him to flirt with to get him in trouble with Ignis.

And he truly didn’t want to do anything more than flirt a bit and get a few smiles. He should have tried harder to keep a smile on Ignis’ face.

“Whatcha doing?”

He looked up to see one of the girls looking down at him. She was swaying her hips, her hands behind her back and her face half hidden by an assassin hood. He couldn’t remember her name; was it Becky?

“Not much,” he responded. He was thinking of going to grab himself something to drink and maybe eat, but most definitely drink and think of a way to let Ignis touch him again.

“Want to go for a drink? I’m free,” she said with a smile.

Gladio thought about it for a few seconds and then stood up. “Sure. I could use a drink or two.” 

What harm could it do?

* * *

“Fuck,” Gladio muttered as he stood on the balcony and actually contemplated jumping down and hopefully breaking some bones. 

He was in his boxers, hearing the water of the shower where Nicole was washing up.

After the third beer he had totally convinced himself that if Iggy was going to be a jerk and kick him out over his flirting he might as well flirt and enjoy himself. He had told Nicole that he was having a fight and she had told him all that he wanted to hear. How a big, strong man, like himself, needed to be taken care of. The beers made it easy for him to take her words in at face value, as she batted her eyes and gave him a flash of cleavage.

The vodka had convinced him that it was a good idea to join her in her hotel room.

The whiskey was the reason that he wasn’t up to “perform”. 

Nicole had been disappointed and had told him so.

The pounding headache and the coffee were telling him that he was an idiot. The room coffee was awful and nothing like what Ignis made. He always made sure the coffee tasted good and never used those packs that they kept beside the mini coffee pot.

He put a hand over his face and groaned.

Why was he such a fuck up when it came to relationships?

He had passed out and woke up beside a disappointed woman that was hoping for a morning round since the evening didn’t go as planned. 

He may not know what the hell was going on with Ignis and himself; friends with benefits, fuck buddy, he didn’t know how to categorize his relationship but they were supposed to be friends; and not doing things that piss him off and that meant that he wasn’t going to sleep with the woman.

Nicole had stormed into the bathroom after a few insults.

He deserved every single insult.

He had to go talk to Ignis and tell him that he was an idiot and maybe that they need to talk about what they are to each other.

The shower turned off, knocking him out of his stupor. “Shit.” He muttered, quickly putting down his cup, grabbed the pile that was the costume and darted out the door in only his boxers. He really didn’t want to Nicole and have her explain how disappointed she was in him.

“Gladio?”

Gladio froze in place as he looked up to see Ignis, in his regular clothing standing with a tray of coffee’s he must have got from the nearest vendor. “Uh.” Was all that he could say as he knew he was never going to get to touch Ignis again because of stupid hormones and booze.

Why was he like this?

“Did you have a fun night?” Gladio felt a chill down his spine as Ignis spoke.

“Uh,” was all that he could utter. Not that it mattered. Ignis had opened the door and had entered the room where he could hear Noctis and Prompto talking about something in King’s knight. Ignis didn’t slam the door; but he slammed the door.

“Fuck,” he muttered and followed after. He was grateful that Ignis didn’t lock the door because the key card was lost somewhere in his jumble of clothes and that would have been way too long to be standing in the hallway in his underwear.

He walked into the room to see Ignis sitting stiffly in a chair. Noctis already had a cup in his hand but Prompto was on his stomach on the bed and he wasn’t looking up from his phone.

“Dude? Where were you last night?” Noctis asked with a raised eyebrow. “Dude!”

Gladio threw his clothes at him. “Shut up. I need to talk to Iggy.”

“Why are you naked?” Prompto asked as he looked up from his phone.

“I’m not naked. I have my boxers on,” Gladio defended quickly. “Get out while I talk to Iggy.”

“Did you sleep with one of those chicks you were hitting on?” Prompto’s face twisted and he made a puking sound. “Like, some respect man.”

Gladio growled at the Prompto. “Out. Now! Go play in a haystack.”

“Whatever,” Prompto said as he slid off the bed, and purposely avoiding Gladio reach. Noct followed after looking at Ignis. Ignis had given him a nod and Noctis followed after Prompto. 

It was all too quick that the two kids were gone and he was alone with a very angry looking chamberlain.

“So, you wanted to talk to me?” Ignis said breaking the silence that was sitting heavy in the room.

“Yeah,” Gladio ran a hand through his hair before sitting heavily on the bed that he should have shared with Ignis the night before.

“Well?”

“I’m an idiot,” he nearly yelled. He couldn’t look at him even though he could feel his eyes bearing down on him. “And am really dumb.”

“I wouldn’t call you dumb, but I would agree with the idiot part of your character analysis.” Ignis said. Gladio could hear shuffling, but he didn’t look up He wasn’t ready to be shunned quite yet.

“Yeah, well. All I thought about was you last night and the booze really made me more on an idiot. Nothing happened but it was going to happen because I convinced myself that I could do what I want but all I could think of was that I was hurting you and making you really pissed off. I didn’t want that. Didn’t want that at all. So, if you never want to be together again, I’ll understand and I will stick to ready crappy romance novels instead of trying to be all that to everyone. I would really like to be all that for just you, if you will still put up with this big stupid lug.” Gladio chewed his lip and stared at his toes.

He needed to clip his toenails.

Which was a stupid thought to have while he was trying to beg for forgiveness.

Ignis was not saying anything. The room was way too quiet. Gladio fought the urge to jump up and grab the other man out of his chair but knew he would end up on his back again if he tried that sort of thing again.

“I really am sorry for fucking it all up.”

He heard Ignis move; a small shuffle, a slight rustle of clothing.

“Gladio?” His voice was right above him. Gladio looked up and could see his stern face looking down at him.

“Ignis,” Gladio’s voice was a whisper.

Ignis pushed up his glasses and put a hand on his hip. “Well, as long as you stay my idiot, and only my idiot, we can have a much calmer discussion about what we are.”

The weight that had been on his shoulders was suddenly gone and he felt like he could fly. He remained seated and his hands fisted the blankets to keep himself from reaching up to him. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Ignis said. “Now, I do need more coffee before we start this conversation and I would rather not burden our two fledgling assassins from interrupting.”

Gladio nodded and regretted it. “I need coffee, water and a sports drink.” 

“Get dressed, I know you have no qualms about walking around naked, but I’m afraid that I do not want to deal with a new crush of women seeking your attention.” There was a touch of something in his tone that Gladio did not know what it was. 

“I’ll wear some proper clothes and be on our way,” Gladio said and went to find his pants and shirt to wear. 

Ignis looked tense and was focused on his phone as he got dressed.

Gladio felt like there was a lead weight in his stomach. He had put it there and he deserved anything that Ignis told him or decided. He really hoped that they could talk it out.


	7. Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis 'come' to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, and flirty.

Gladio had never been so happy to be on his knees as he was at that moment. He was looking up at Ignis who had his eyes closed, his head back against the wall, his glasses were skewed and chewing the corner of his lip. He wasn’t making any sounds but the quick rising of his chest told the shield more than enough.

Sore knees were the least of his concerns, as one of his hands held Ignis pants open and the other rolled his balls while his mouth swallowed his cock. A gloved hand threaded and tugged at his hair to keep him in place.

Not that he was going anywhere until Ignis was done. Ignis had laid down the ground rules and his expectations of their relationship as they drank coffee and ate sweet rolls. They were pretty straight forward ground rules. If they were to continue with any sort of a physical relationship, as he wished that they would, there would be no dalliances, which included stopping the outrageous flirting like he had done the night before. He also made it clear that any intent with another would not be tolerated.

“We can end all of this now and go back to the way things were,” Ignis had said and had been pointendly looking away as he said it.

Gladio had reached across the table and had put his hand on Ignis’. “I will never be so dumb again at risk losing my best friend and lover ever again.” 

Ignis had blushed, straightened his glasses and cleared his throat. “I will hold you to that.”

And now he was giving head as if his life depended on it, in an alley in Lestalium. Ignis had been against it at first as Gladio nudged the other man to a quieter part of the town, his arm around his back and whispering ways that he promised to make up for being an idiot the night before.

The alley was an open invitation to prove to him then and there that he was going to make sure that Ignis never would have to doubt him again. Ignis had protested the kisses at first by declaring that public displays of affection were not necessary but Gladio hand on his belt buckle and pushing him into an alley had worked, had got him on his knees with Ignis hard cock pushing against the back of his throat.

“Glad…” Ignis protested as his hair was tugged on painfully. He wasn’t about to stop until he tasted what he had to offer. He knew Ignis was close. The advisor’s balls were tight and Gladio could feel his dick twitch in his mouth. Grazing the head of his cock with his teeth before he took in as much of it as he could while at the same time massaging his tight balls. This was all about Ignis and it didn’t matter that his jaw was starting to hurt, his knees would be bruised from the uneven stones in the alley, or that his own erection was painfully pressing into the seam of his leather pants, because this moment … this moment was all about Ignis.

Ignis let out a gasp and groan, his hips thrust forward and Gladio could taste his bitter cum on his tongue. He swallowed him all and waiting until the advisors balls stopped throbbing under his hand before he allowed Ignis cock to slip out of his mouth. As much as he would have enjoyed to admire Ignis in this state, Gladio tucked Ignis back into his boxers and pants, did up his belt and stood in front of him.

Ignis pupils were blown open and his cheeks were flushed.

It was a good look. 

“You have …” Ignis whispered and reached up to touch his face. Ignis gloved thumb rubbed against his lip, wiping away the liquid that Gladio must have missed. Ignis had a wonderful crooked smile. “Better.” 

Gladio straightened Ignis’ glasses and returned his smile. “I promise not to be an idiot again.”

“Now, now. Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Ignis was still smirking as he spoke. 

Gladio chewed his lip. “Well then, I promise not to be idiot when it comes to your heart.” He quickly ran his hands through Ignis hair and straightened his shirt. He wanted to say more but he was afraid that he would screw it up again. “Can I kiss you?”

Ignis leaned forward and captured his lips. It was a slow kiss at first but it quickly grew deeper. Gladio let Ignis lead it as he was pushed against the alley wall; one firm hand pressed against his chest and the other to his groin.

The touch was painful and his hips thrust into the touch. He couldn’t hold back a grunt and tried very hard not to fold in on himself.

“Oh, I feel that you’re a little worked up,” Ignis voice was like velvet as his fingers stroked his bulge. 

“You do that to me.” Gladio heard his voice shake. Because it was true. Damn it. After all, all he could think of when he was drinking with the girl was Ignis. Why it took almost losing him to realize it was beyond him.

The advisor wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and drew him into a kiss that was pure passion that made Gladio’s heart melt. As Ignis was pulling away from the kiss, tugged gently at his lip with his teeth and leaning in to whisper into his ear in a tone that nearly made him crash to his knees again, “Why don’t you show me what else you can do to me.” 

Before Gladio could get his blood flow back from his dick, Ignis made a pleased tone. The advisor gave him quick peck on the lips before removing his hand from his groin. Gladio had to take a deep breath before straightening and adjusting his pants before he left the alley to follow him.

Ignis was waiting for him with his head tilted to the side. “Coming?”

“Not yet,” Gladio said as he wrapped his arm around his waist and started to walk briskly toward the Leville. “And not until you come at least twice more.”

Gladio was pleased to feel Ignis slight stumble in his steps.


End file.
